Key's Chilhood Story: Life is happiness
by DuBu-Girl
Summary: edited by DuBu Girl. jangan ada yang marah ya   namanya juga ff  oke deh, lihat aja langsung!


**Anneyong!**

**Hyoo-geun balik lagi!**

**Kali ini, Hyoogeun bakal kasih kalian cerita baru nih~**

**Check it out, ok!**

**Happy reading^^**

* * *

><p><em>Anyounghasaeyo<em>. Aku adalah Key! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Aku ingin sekali menceritakan kisah hidup dengan kalian. Aku sedang ingin berbagi, jadi jangan buat aku marah ya!^^_(Author: bodo amat~ Key keterlaluan~_~)_

.

Yah tentu saja yang pertama _biography_-ku _of course_^^. _Anyoung, na ireum-eun Key ibnida_.. tentu saja ini bukan nama asliku^^ ini hanya nama panggung.. ibuku memberiku nama Kim Kibum. Aku tidak tahu sekaligus tidak yakin apakah benar na-eomma memberiku nama pasaran seperti itu, padahal menurutku selera ibuku cukup berkelas.. Umurku sekarang 21 tahun. Masih cukup muda dan oke kan?^.~ _(Author: Key.. pliss deh, jangan godain readers-_-)_ Golongan darahku B, aku tidak ingat:p, hehe. Dan.. apa yang perlu kukatakan lagi ya? Oh ya, nasibku sama dengan Onew-hyeong.. aku tidak punya adik.

.

Sebenarnya aku memang berbeda pendapat dengan Hyeong soal mempunyai adik. Onew-hyeong berkata bahwa dia ingin sekali memiliki adik, terutama adik laki-laki. Kalau aku.. aku lebih suka memiliki adik perempuan.. karena mungkin karena _sense fashion_ku yang tinggi, sehingga aku ingin sekali melakukan percobaan dengan adikku kalau aku memang memiliki adik..^^ Tapi sayang juga tidak kesampaian .. aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiliki adik.

Dulu pada saat masih kecil, aku memang tinggal di Daegu. Rumah cukup, bahkan sangat besar, hanya untuk 3 jiwa saja—abeoji, eomma, dan aku. Ayahku bekerja di kantor bursa efek, semacam _stock exchange_.. dan ibuku hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa. _Nothing special_. Dulu saat aku masih berumur sekitar 12 tahun, aku memang diwajibkan oleh ayahku untuk bersekolah di Amerika.  
>.<p>

2 tahun aku bersekolah di sana dan aku kembali ke Korea untuk mencari pekerjaan, di umurku yang masih 15 tahun. Lalu aku pun ditemukan oleh ayahku dan tahukah kalian apa yang ayahku katakan padaku? _(Author: pasti dimarahi^^;)_ "Belajarlah di SM Academy," _(Ooh.. ternyata nggak dimarahi.. O_o)_ Aku sempat kaget mendengar itu. Ayah dulu bilang aku harus bisa membuka perusahaan sendiri dan memiliki saham sehingga bisa dapat keuntungan yang tinggi.  
>.<p>

Tapi sekarang ayah menyuruhku untuk masuk sekolah seni? _He's kidding me_. _Ah, not, that's not worth of it.. (Author: Key ini ngigau ya?:/ nggak deh.. kayaknya lebih ke galau-.-")_ yah.. akhirnya aku menuruti kemauan ayahku. Aku pun memulai hari-hariku di SMAcd.

.

Disana aku belajar dengan cepat walaupun aku tidak terlalu mahir berbahasa Korea, karena aku tinggal di Amerika selama 2 tahun lebih, juga kalau dirumah tidak pernah diajarkan berbahasa Korea. Aku pun belajar sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya lancar dan aku pun dipanggil "Key". Aku lupa itu sejak kapan~

.

Aku pun terus berusaha sampai Siwon-hyeong memberitahuku untuk mengikuti audisi yang diadakan setahun sekali, yaitu audisi untuk menjadi artis! _I like it, the most_! Aku sudah cukup bosan menjadi trainee terus menerus. Aku terus dibantu oleh Siwon-hyeong untuk berlatih, sampai tiba saatnya aku mengikuti audisi. Siwon-hyeong mengajakku ke gereja sehari sebelum audisi untuk berdoa pada Tuhan, agar aku diberikan berkat. Siwon-hyeong pun berkata, "Kalau memang tidak bisa tidak perlu memaksakan diri ya." Siwon-hyeong memang baik^^.

.

Keesokan harinya, tiba saatnya memang agak _nervous_. Tapi setelah yang kulakukan menurutku sudah cukup baik, aku pun memasrahkan diri pada hasil yang akan kuterima nanti. Aku terus berdoa pada Tuhan agar aku bisa lolos audisi.

.

Akhirnya..

Tibalah waktunya pengumuman.

.

"Baik, ini kami akan memberitahukan hasilnya." _Honestly_, pria di sebelahku agak pemalu dan pendiam, tapi dia tenang sekali. Kok bisa ya? _(Author: ya soalnya kamu nervous Key-_-)_

"Yang pertama… Kim Jonghyun, maju ke depan."

Waduh, aku masuk tidak ya? .

"Yang kedua… Onew, maju ke depan."

Ya ampun Tuhan, aku sekarang benar-benar takut!

"Yang ketiga… Key, maju ke depan."

Namaku disebut! _Thanks God_…^^

"Yang keempat… Choi Minho, maju ke depan."

Hei, itu kan namja yang tenang itu! Keren.. apakah dia sudah tahu kalau dia memang akan lolos? Kok tidak ada perubahan ekspresi jadi senang ya? Biasa saja.

"Yang kelima… Lee Taemin, maju ke depan."

Wah… kalau anak yang itu memang keren… katanya dia sudah menari sejak masih kelas 3 SD… Tapi aku sih tidak akan kalah dibandingkan dengannya^^;a _(Author: whatever Key-3-)_

.

"Oke, sudah maju semua? Kalau begitu, kalian akan menjadi satu grup. Silakan cari nama sendiri, setelah itu koordinasikan kepada saya," berikut kata Sooman-ahjussi.

.

Kami pun berkenalan, dan akhirnya kami sepakat akan memberi nama kami SHINee.

.

Setelah itu, kami banyak latihan dan pada saat akan debut, Onew-hyeong meringkuk di pojok panggung pada saat _backstage preparation_ karena dia memang pemalu sih.

.

Tapi dia hyeong-ku yang paling mengerti aku.

.

Sejak kami debut kami memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen untuk dijadikan _dorm_ kami. Sooman-ahjussi pun setuju akan menanggung kami sementara sampai kami sukses. Dan sejak saat itu, Onew-hyong langsung bisa menyadari disaat aku takut ketinggian.. Tidak suka jagung… dan terlebih lagi dia sangat tahu apa yang kubutuhkan, terutama di saat aku sakit _(Author: ya soalnya kan kamu yang masak Key! Kalau gk ada kamu gimana yang lain bisa makan? Key:PLAKK! Aku kan pertamanya gk bisa masak Thor! Orang minta tolong Choi-ahjeomma kok pertamanya! Kok aku diomelin terus sih? Author: Key-eomma sadis __ㅠ__.__ㅠ__)._

.

Choi Minho yang pendiam. Menurutku ketenangannya itu sangat keren. Aku tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat asik diajak bicara, walaupun dari luar terlihat sangat pendiam. Kalian tahu? Dia bahkan mengajakku bermain _soccer_! Aku tidak suka sih.. buktinya aku kalah terus.. hehe..

.

Kim Jonghyun yang terobsesi. Wow. Dapatkah kalian membayangkan jika seorang pria, memiliki suara dengan 4 oktaf? Itu keren sekali kan? Bayangkan dia mengalahkan suara wanita yang hanya 3 oktaf saja. Keren sekali. Aku tidak bisa mengetahui maksudnya berbicara, tapi alangkah baiknya kalau aku suka berdebat dengannya. Akan jadi perdebatan yang panjang-.-"

.

Dan yang terakhir Lee Taemin yang—masih sangat sangat kecil. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri, hehe… aku tidak mengerti tetapi pandangannya terhadapku juga sama sepertinya—di menganggapku seperti ibunya, mungkin karena dia merindukan rumah atau semacamnya. Aku tidak paham perasaannya, tetapi aku paham apa yang dia butuhkan terhadapku, dan aku juga.

.

Sekarang tahun 2012..

Kami baru saja _me-launch_ album terbaru kami, mini album ke-4, _SHINee Sherlock_. Dan kami bisa bayangkan tiba-tiba mnet mubank memberitakan ke-7 lagu baru kami ada diurutan teratas. Aku sampai hampir menangis karena bahagia. Bukan hanya aku, Jjong-hyeong juga begitu..

Kami sudah mengeluarkan album dengan total semuanya 10 album. _3 album single, 3 album repackaged, dan 4 mini album._

.

Kau tahu apa mottoku?

_"Jalani hidupmu dengan satu kata ini: **BAHAGIA**!"_

_._

_-Key-_

* * *

><p><strong>Eottohge readers?<strong>

**Yang ini menurut hyoogeunnie lebih bagus^^**

**Berarti tinggal Minho dan Taemin ya!**

**Hwaeeting and wait for the next stories readers~!**

**Anyoung^^~**


End file.
